Red Eyes, Sapphire Sky
by antiassasinguy
Summary: A Collection of drabbles on Naruto and Kurenai to get my juices flowing. I'm moving the planned story out of here and into somewhere else... It just did not feel right...
1. Watching Each Other

A/N: I don't own Naruto

Come And Kiss Me

By antiassasinguy

I stare at her as she does the same to the space before her. I want to admit my feelings but all she'd do is look at me in disgust.

I am nothing but a chuunin, while she is there with the Old Hag and Kakashi-sensei, talking about Kami knows what. I am confused over my feelings for her. I am excited by her presence.

I love her black hair. I love her intense red eyes. I love her with all my heart.

But does she love me the same? I want to know.

My desire is to kiss her. To be one with her. To be her one and only…

Love…

Everyone thinks that I am a demon. The incarnation of evil.

What would make her think that I was any different?

I cast one last look at her, Yuuhi Kurenai. My one and only.

I wish, anyway.

It's a bit confusing at first. Why would a seventeen year-old boy want a woman?

I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Rain falling down, mixing with the tears slipping down my cheek.

The villagers' attitude toward me had not changed one bit.

Even after a year with ero-sennin, nothing had changed. Sure, I was a lot stronger than most of the genins my age. Hell, I even beat Kakashi and Jiraiya-sensei.

I was probably the most skilful and best of the best, as the hag had said.

But none of the villagers would admit it. I was lower than mud to them.

I was hurt, almost destroyed. I wanted to die, seriously.

And she came: an angel. My Goddess. But due to staying too long in the rain…

I fainted, seeing only a fantasy of her in the form of an angel.

When I woke up, I was in her arms, resting on her lap.

She asked if I was alright and because I had a sudden cold, she came to the conclusion that I was not. In her house I stayed for the next few days with her as my caretaker.

I felt really grateful and as I watched her in the sun out in her garden, I…

Fell in love for the first time. Not Sakura-love…

Real love…

Passion…

Warmth…

I never told her at that time three weeks ago. I was too scared.

And I even thought about the others. What would Kakashi-sensei think?

Me, the blonde loudmouth of Konoha with the most beautiful, elegant woman to ever grace the land of Konoha. I don't think even Sakura would approve.

I'm at Ichiraku Ramen now, too depressed to even swallow a bowl.

As his top customer, the boss looked slightly concerned for me.

But that didn't matter. Nothing seemed like it did. I curse myself for not having the guts to tell a woman how I feel.

If you keep looking to the opinion of others, you'll be lost, the demon fox said.

But I didn't want to make Kurenai feel as if I was a pest to her. I didn't want her to hate me. I wanted her to love me. I wanted to love her in return.

I walk outside Ichiraku Ramen and see that it was going to rain.

Not that I care; I hope that she would find me sick again and bring me to her house.

I turn to my left and see…

Her…

* * *

I look at him, standing there, staring at me as I watch him.

I know that this is a love that many people would think that is premature.

I never believed in love at first sight, until…

I saw him; Uzumaki Naruto with his loud mouth and gangly movements. This I never thought would develop into a first love but it did.

I fell in love with him when he first appeared in my life. It wasn't until he stopped bragging in front of Kiba, Shino and Hinata that I started to think about him. He truly was a wonderful person, a kind soul. A lonely soul.

I don't think that I have ever felt lost and alone before in my life.

I always had my parents with me throughout my childhood, while Naruto…

He had never felt love from anyone, or so I have heard.

Kakashi had told me that once.

And speaking of Kakashi. I had told him about my feelings for Naruto.

Yes, I had told him about my unrequited love for the blonde hurricane of Konoha.

And he responded by giving me a piece of advice on telling him how I feel.

The Fifth Hokage had come when we had our conversation at the stairs of the Hokage's Administration Building. And she gave me a piece of advice as well.

She had told me that I should be careful while saying how I feel.

She told me not to rush my words out, but to utter them slowly and with feeling to the blonde because he had never had a girl that wanted to be with him.

But I wanted to be with him. I wanted to touch him, to love him.

But I was still nervous, not knowing if he would accept me or not.

The Hokage assured me that all would go well and if Naruto hurt me she'd send all the ANBU to hunt him down and deprive him of his manhood.

I seriously don't think that the Hokage would do that.

Now here I am, after a few minutes of thinking, standing, with the rain falling down on me and my blonde angel standing outside his favourite restaurant in the world.

I made a decision to tell him. He reject me or not would be up to fate. At least I would have it lifted off my chest.

The rain made the hair of the charming blonde in front of me sleek and wet.

His hair was extremely long, reaching his nape level, making him look…

Sexier…

That was the only word I could think of, watching him.

I walk toward him, my heart and mind begging fate for him to accept me.

I'm now right in front of him and try to open conversation.

'Naruto, I…' I begin to say, but I don't feel like I can continue.

He smiles at me, making my heart skips a beat and then goes faster.

I try to find words but I cannot continue, I was drowning in his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore; this wasn't a time for words.

He draws his face closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath against my lips.

I bring my face closer and pull hiss face closer to mine with my soaked hands.

And our lips met…

I don't think that either of us took into account how long we were there, kissing.

We draw our faces back and he says the words that I want to here:

'I love you, Yuuhi Kurenai. With all my heart and soul.' He whispers to me.

Tears come out of my eyes. Those were the words that I wanted to hear.

Those were the words that I longed to hear for all my life.

And they were spoken.

'I love you too, Uzumaki Naruto. With all my heart and soul as well.'

Our lips meet again and I feel content in this moment.

Sometimes, words are what you want to hear., but the faces and hearts of the one I love mean more to me than anything else.

And if my feelings are correct, it must mean just as much to him; the one I love.


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

A/N: I don't own Naruto. I'm also story that the Come and Kiss Me has been replaced with this. It's going to be renamed into "Feelings and Our Future". I'm using this space to create up to THIRTY ONE SHOT/DRABBLEs of my favourite pairings, each of them between two to seven hundred words. Prepare for another Kurenaru. Also, that first, chapter was a drabble as well, so please don't hit me.

WHACK! BANG! BAM! CRASH! KABOOM!

Too Late… (Ow…)

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were quite suspicious of their favourite people; Naruto and Kurenai, to be exact; somehow, whenever they got together, there was something flowing in the air that made everyone just wonder and stare at them. Sasuke was never one to complain about anything, from dust mites to the shower that would never work. Sakura was just worried; what had happened to the cries for dates and the begging for a kiss from the (handsome) blonde?

Kiba was just feeling what a brother would for a sister; worry. For Kurenai, not Naruto.

The eighteen-year old Inuzuka could not care less what the blonde's love life was like; it sure was not like his and Shizune's: fiery and pleasant at the same time. He suspected that something was going down between his former instructor and the blonde; and he hoped that it was not romantic. Like it would not be. It was obvious that Naruto had showed an attraction to the woman; but he wanted to know what kind of attraction.

The three Jounins were hiding their chakra signatures as they stood in trees; Sasuke and Sakura oblivious to Kiba's presence, as was he. They were here to watch their respective targets. Kiba had a pair of binoculars with him, directed towards a beautiful small waterfall.

Kurenai was dressed out of her normal uniform; in a blood red kimono and was slightly blushing as a blonde teenager (Naruto!) was holding her hand as they skipped down the large stepping stones around the waterfall. Kiba watched intently, when…

CRASH!

Uchiha Sasuke came crashing down on him from above. Kiba cursed as he shoved the Uchiha off him before giving the raven-haired boy a glare, obviously questioning his presence. Sakura came down from another tree behind Kiba, and watched Kurenai and Naruto on a stepping stone, the blonde holding her hand in his, beaming down at her.

Sasuke dusted himself off and walked alongside Sakura and watched them as Kiba stared in disbelief at the intimacy shown between the two ninjas, non surprised.

Sakura: **I can see what's happening…**

Kiba: **What?**

Sasuke: **And they don't have a clue.**

Sakura: **They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line; our trio's down to two… **(holds up two fingers to Sasuke, who sighs.)

Kiba (gravely): **Oh.**

Sakura (sarcastic French accent): **Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's _magic _everywhere **(holds up her hands)**. And with all this romantic atmosphere…**

Sasuke and Sakura: **Disaster's in the air…**

Naruto and Kurenai are smiling at each other on a stepping stone; the woman blushing heavily.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

Naruto stares at Kurenai as she dances away onto the shore and gives him a small smile.

Naruto: **So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible!**(Holds stomach)** She'll turn away from me…**

Kurenai looks at Naruto's slight distress and looks at him with her ed eyes as he looks back at her, giving a smile of mixed emotions back at her.

Kurenai: **He's holding back he's hiding, but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside…**

Naruto was led to a hill by Kurenai, and as they embraced once, Kurenai tripped on something that sent the both of them down it.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

Naruto looked down on the beautiful woman underneath him as she gave him a smile of reassurance and warmth. Their lips met, as they have on occasions before, but none as special or cherished as this.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are**

Sasuke and Sakura are on the verge of tears as Kiba just looked shocked at the events, but happy as well, for his former instructor.

Sasuke (sobbing): **And if he falls in love tonight… **(sniff)

Sakura (sobbing): **It can be assumed…**

Sasuke (sniffing): **His carefree days with us are history…**

Sasuke and Sakura: **In short our pal is doomed…**

Sasuke and Sakura's bawling and crying annoyed Kiba so much that he left them to find Shizune, hoping that he would find a happy ending as Kurenai did.

Naruto: Love you, Kurenai…

Kurenai: Love you too, Naruto-kun…


	3. It's Too Hot For A Shirt

a/n: Me don't own anything here, baby.

**It's Too Hot For A Shirt**

The weather was hot. Much hotter than it had been in years. Much hotter than the day that all the ice creams melted the instant that they left their freezers and ice boxes. It was so hot that Yuuhi Kurenai had taken into account that she should wear her two-piece bikini for the day, as Shizune did, much to her former student, Kiba's, delight.

She just decided to wear a tank top that came short of her waist and a pair of extremely short… shorts. The plan was not as refreshing or cooling as her plan of wearing a two-piece bikini was, but it was doing its job. Not that it was doing the job _properly_.

Men ranging from hormone-driven teenagers to perverted old geezers were giving her "the eye". It was in an effort to catch her attention, of course, not that she gave it to them. Not a single man could get her; Asuma tried and failed; Kakashi charmed and lost and Genma was blown away by a barrage of weapons for touching her butt.

Back to the present; it was hot, and she had to find shade somewhere, anywhere.

She was currently walking along a dirt path on the outer parts of the village, where there were no men to grope her, wink at her, or even try to charm her.

Yes, there was no man in this area of the village that would want the grown woman to slip into their pants or any other indecent act.

From a distance the woman spotted a rather large tree in a field that would definitely give her sufficient shade from the unforgiving sun. She walked towards it and rested her back against the bark of the large oak, sighing in content as she had finally gotten herself at least some shade against the heat. She laid back and heard crickets chirping and…

Someone snoring?

Kurenai got up from her sitting position and went over to the other side of the tree to discover that there was someone with an open bandana over his face and his hands under his head, snoring lightly under the shade of the large tree.

She lifted an eyebrow and wondered who it was, until the said person threw the bandana off his face and stretched as he yawned and looked around.

It was Uzumaki Naruto; eighteen and Konoha's most eligible bachelor (in the eys of the girls that did not know anything about his love life), replacing Uchiha Sasuke as well as Hyuuga Neji. And what more, here was Konoha's former most eligible bachelorette, which are also known as spinsters. Naruto was a lean young man with tanned skin and muscles that were just right for a girl to hold and a black shirt without sleeves that had a black spiral on its back; his trademark. He looked at the newcomer and smiled.

'Hello, Kurenai-san, how are you today?' Naruto said with a smile.

'Stop saying that.' Kurenai said, her hands on her hips.

'Saying what?' Naruto questioned, looking up to her, and then blushed.

She noticed his blush and raised an eyebrow; Naruto looked away, sensing the feeling.

She took a seat next to him and looked to the clear blue sky; it was still hot.

'You know what, it's hot.' Naruto said, smiling, ''Too hot for a shirt.'

Kurenai watched the blonde take off his black top and turned red at the well-endowed young man's body. She fought an urge to blush.

'Man, it's just so _hot _here. I wish I was at a beach somewhere.' Naruto ran a hand across his skin and to the left part of his chest; Kurenai blushed more.

_Resist, Kurenai, resist! _Kurenai said to herself, but could not look away.

'Oh, it's just so _hot…' _Naruto moaned; pleasure or displeasure could not be differentiated.

She heard his moan an she could feel herself giving in. Too late…

Kurenai pounced on the young man, straddling him and holding onto his wrists.

'Kurenai-san, what are you doing?'

'Like you said, it's hot; too hot for a shirt…' Kurenai grinned as she kissed him on the lips, full of passion; Naruto loved it.

From above the large tree, Jiraiya started taking down more notes, giggling.


	4. Pregnancy

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Seriously, I don't.

**Pregnancy**

People would usually ask Kurenai what it felt like to be carrying the children of the Rokudaime Hokage. She would impale them to a wall with her kunai as a response. She was tired and was incredibly sore. The triplets in her belly did not make it any easier with the constant kicking going on down there. She was thrilled at becoming a mother, she really was, but her husband was getting annoying with his new morning activities; "pat the stomach", "rub it", and "give your wife a kiss of love and support".

She didn't mind the kissing part, though.

Naruto was thrilled by the prospect of becoming a father. He was seen every single day of the week ever since that he had been told that she had gotten pregnant skipping all the way to the Administration Building, singing a song.

The Hokage was not a man that had melody in his voice.

The view on the pregnancy varied from happy to ecstatic to crazy-jumping-around-like-a-psycho to mild interest. Although, most of Kurenai's friends fit the bill for the third point just mentioned. The males ranged from happy to bored.

Kurenai would be very conscious with herself, since she was already in her seventh month of pregnancy. There would be more kicking at this time, and there would most likely be more pain in the middle of the night which meant that there would be more food consumed within the Uzumaki household. And for once, it wasn't Naruto who was doing the eating. Even more surprising, the amount of food was monumental.

It was now around an hour after the sun had set and Kurenai was in the master bedroom, watching her stomach with a full-length mirror, as well as herself.

At this moment, more than any moment in her life, she was unhappy with herself.

She had let her figure drop by a single fraction, although she was pregnant.

She was thirty-one, she'd admit her age, compared to her husband's swift nineteen.

Sometimes she wondered if she shouldn't adopt the Godaime's youthful look.

Naruto protested against it, saying that she was perfect as long as he saw that her eyes said that she loved him. And that would mean forever, if not a very long time.

Back to the present; she was in front of a full-length mirror.

The bulge through her pregnancy gown was going to get larger, she knew.

And currently, it did nothing but add to her list of negatives. It resulted in one of her more often-going mood swings. Incredible; content to angry.

And who better to let this anger out on other than her husband, Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, who was standing in the doorway, smirking and leaning against it.

'Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?' Naruto charmed.

'If you don't leave the room this instant, _dear, _I will not be responsible for the next Jutsu that I am about to cast on you.'

Naruto didn't listen to her properly; he heard the sentence _"Don't leave the room, for I am about to cast on you a spell of eternal love, baby"_

Naruto came closer to Kurenai, still grinning his cocky grin as he neared her.

'You're getting turned on with me like this, aren't you asshole?'

'Would you hold it against me if I said yes?'

Kurenai blushed.

It was a good thing Naruto knew how to diffuse her.


	5. Fated Meeting

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

**Fated Meeting**

The six year-old boy ran through the green glade before him, his blonde hair shining as bright as the sun above him and his clear sky-blue eyes showing what innocence he had within him, yet, within his bright smiles and bright eyes, he held a deep sadness that almost all the men in the large would not be able to understand or bare.

His smile, although most of the time was false, was this time, genuinely cheerful.

Away from the withering glares and the away from the ignorant darkness.

He ran through the glade until he flipped himself over one side of a hill and landed on his bottom before resting himself against the cool and moist grass under him.

He smiled once more, at the sky, who served somewhat as an imaginary guardian to him. The same sky that was above him, who showed the same warmth as a certain old man in the village. Although he was always busy, every time he saw him, the old man would emit a warmth unlike nothing that he had felt before.

He wondered that is it was like to have a family; someone to watch over you.

The kept looking up to the sky until he noticed that someone else was there, singing a melody in a beautiful voice. The boy with whisker-marks on his face looked to his left and saw that there was a woman; a very beautiful young woman, sitting on a rock, hugging one knee to her chest as she herself looked to the sky.

The little boy, bewildered yet entranced by the new presence. If he had known about fallen angels, he would have assumed that this woman was one of them, with her slightly messy black hair and wine-red eyes. Around her forehead was what looked like a hitai-ate that signified that this woman was a ninja of the village.

'Hello,' the boy greeted the woman, catching her by surprise; she stopped singing.

The young woman looked at the young boy before her, looking up at her with his sky blue innocent eyes and a confused look mixed with a greeting one.

'Hello, what are you doing out here all by yourself?' she asked him, smiling.

'Nah, no one would care anyways.' the boy said, grinning at her.

He decided to start a conversation with this rather interesting young female.

'Do you have a dream?' the blonde suddenly asked as he sat down, cross-legged.

'A dream?' the woman's eyes widened slightly, and she smiled, 'Yes, I do.'

'Would you tell me about your dream?' he asked her shyly.

The young woman smiled and gave a slow nod as a response.

'My dream is to see what the world would be like without war.'

'Hey; that's the same dream that the old man has!' the blonde perked up.

'Really? What a coincidence for us to have same dreams.' she mused.

'You should meet him someday; he's the only person that's nice to me and acknowledges me for who I am.' he said, before turning red, 'But you're nice too.'

She smiled at this small boy, ruffling a hand through his hair as he gave her a grin and rubbed his scalp before looking up to the sky once more.

'Do _you _have a dream?' she asked, her soft beautiful smile still in place.

'Yes, I have one, but the old man say that he believes that I'll achieve it!'

'And what is this dream?'

'My dream is to become Hokage; to be acknowledged by everyone. To show everyone that I'm not just someone that they can ignore.'

She stood silent for a moment, before smiling at him warmly.

'That is a nice dream.'

He nodded and stood up, his grin was upon his face; looking cocky.

'You know, when I become Hokage, I'll make you dream come true too.'

As he ran away from his spot, laughing his musical laugh, she smiled.

This moment was eventually forgotten in the life of the young woman, as time passed on, gaining new moments in her life; but it remained in the young boy's mind.

And the words of the young boy of six years came to pass, for he became Hokage twelve summers later, his existence acknowledged by the crowd before him. He was the leader of his people; the hair of the young man shone in the bright sky.

And in this moment, she stood watching him, feeling the cool metal of the golden ring on her finger remembering the moment that the blonde boy with impossibly blue eyes had promised her all those years ago; their first meeting.

And she felt those sky-coloured orbs look back at her again, away from the crowd and towards her face, glowing with pride and happiness.

Her dream had come to pass, thanks to him. And his dream came from her belief. What they both did not know was that there was another dream.

And it came to pass as well.

From now on, the beautiful young woman that stood on the rock singing a melody was wed to the young boy that promised to make her dream come true as well.

Yuuhi Kurenai became Uzumaki Kurenai. Wife of the Rokudaime Hokage.

And the young boy of six years, Uzumaki Naruto found love in the arms of the woman that gave him the strength that he needed, even if it was old.

Fate and Destiny are instrument that time loves to play with, always playing a tune that we dance to but usually, as we dance to that tune, we know that we are not alone, as the dreams, promises and our loved ones dance with us, knowing that we are there to move to the melody forever


	6. Understanding What Love Means

Author's note: I do not own anything here.

**Understanding What Love Means**

He was curious; he was. Little Uzumaki Ichigo, could not for one, know what people meant by love. His mother would only smile at him and give him a kiss on his forehead, saying that he would find out when he was older. His father, the Rokudaime Hokage would say that love is what you make of it. He had a little sister named Uzumaki Megumi, who also tried to help him, despite being only three.

Needless to say, he did not pay much attention to what his sister had to say.

He then went on to ask his friends about what love meant. His best friend Hyuuga Nakata would just shrug his shoulders and say that it was what it was. Of course, the young geniuses of the class would tend to say things that he could not understand. He then went to ask one of his older peers, Ikegata Miyuki, but she just blushed and his mention of the word "love" and he left without hearing an answer. The Uchiha triplets were slightly annoyed by the question; Kaworu, Hisoka and Ryosuke.

The little six year-old boy with a mix of blonde and brown hair then would turn to several of the old Rookie Nine. He was particularly close with his "Uncle" Neji, and decided to ask him. The Hyuuga Branch Family member roughly coughed and said something about "sex education". He then turned to Nara Shikamaru, who said that love was troublesome, but it was worth it, and the proof of the words came from the example of Nara Ino, his wife. He got _some _information, at least.

Uchiha Sasuke responded with a stoic look before walking away.

Inuzuka Kiba said that love came in black hair and hands that healed, as well as a figure that fits just nicely under medic-nin clothing.

Inuzuka Shizune knocked her husband into orbit for telling Ichigo things that cute innocent young boys shouldn't hear before they are all grown up.

He decided to give up his search on the meaning on love and added up what he had.

Nara Shikamaru said it was troublesome but worth it.

His best friend said that love was what it was.

The Inuzuka said that it came in the shape of black hair and hands that healed.

He did not know what a "figure under a medic-nin uniform" meant.

He sighed and went home an hour before dinner, not content with his results.

Ichigo entered the front door and saw his father, out of his Hokage attire, come up to him and ruffle his mismatched hair before flashing the trademark "Uzumaki Grin". He then went off to the kitchen where his mother was, preparing dinner.

Ichigo then felt a tug on his shirt and saw his baby sister next to him with a piece of paper in her hands. She brough it up, urging him to take it.

Ichigo took the paper up from his sister's hands and saw that it was crude drawing of their mother and father, out of crayons and standing and holding hands.

He saw on the top left corner of the paper, what made out "Mama plus Papa" with the outline of a pink heart around it.

They both then heard their mother and father giggling as the two adults were in a somewhat intimate position. Their father had their arms wrapped around their mother's waist, grinning as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Their mother had one slender hand against their father's cheek and was slowly caressing it, smiling.

Ichigo looked from the picture back to his parents. His little sister pointed to them.

And at the same time, she was holding the picture.

Ichigo, watching his two parents, had found out what love realy was.


	7. To Me You Are Perfect

A/N: I don't own Naruto. I AM BACK FROM UK! Miss me?

**To Me, You Are Perfect**

It was snowing heavily outside the streets of Konoha, and the people of the small village were just about to turn in for the night. It was going to be Christmas soon, and the children could hardly wait for the night to be over and done with, as were the parents of the children all around Konoha. Most of the couples were having gatherings around their fireplaces, all curled up against each other and enjoying the warmth.

Yuuhi Kurenai was in front of her fireplace, or more specifically, her parent's home. It was quite a jovial atmosphere as her two parents were together and her young sister of nineteen were talking at the table excitedly with some of her cousins and her aunt Maya as she had a book in her hands and her reading glasses on, reading it quietly.

Every now and then, she would notice calculating looks that her parents cast at her.

She was used to those looks ever since she reached the age of thirty-two and was still a single woman. She was beautiful, yes, but not many men interested her anymore.

Kakashi was now involved with the Godaime Hokage; for the last two years.

Asuma was finally married to a nice young woman that was not a ninja.

Ibiki was also wed to a villager of Konoha, for the last few months.

And Gai was visibly devoured by a gigantic wolf in her mind.

She had been with a man once; Uzumaki Naruto, but she broke it off with him because of the age difference. And now she looked at Kakashi and wondered if it was right?

She sighed as she got up from her seat to go and prepare some food to munch on in the kitchen; she was feeling slightly peckish devouring all the book had to offer her mind.

The ktchen was as she liked it; all the stuff she needed was out and all she had to do was prepare the food. It was Christmas Eve, after all, and there was a lot to eat.

She took a pot of cold coffee and poured it into a cup, sipping it.

She immediately followed it up with a sick-looking expression.

_Mental Note: Never consume a cup of coffee that is cold, _she thought.

Or it could be that it said Nescafe Blend Sixty-Six on it.

Then, there was the sound of a small pebble hitting the kitchen window.

In fact, it was the sound of a small pebble hitting the kitchen window.

She saw a mess of blonde hair and a well-chiselled face.

Uzumaki Naruto; she should have guessed.

In a flash, he was gone; Kurenai ran across the hall to open the door.

And opening it, she saw him there, with a cassette player and cardboards of paper.

'Kurenai, who's at the door?' she heard her Mother call out from the living room.

Naruto moved a slide of his cardboard and revealed another cardboard, with words.

It said: "Say that it's carolers"

'It's only carolers, Mom!' Kurenai called back to her Mother.

Naruto played the cassette, which was the track of a group of young people singing "Silent Night", and put it onto the pavement, putting both hands on his slides.

_I have been thinking a lot about my future…_

He moved a slide to the back of the pile.

_And in a few months time I could possibly be with one of these girls…_

He revealed several cut outs of famous women in Fire Country; Kurenai giggled.

_BUT…_

He moved the slide to the back again, revealing another slide.

_Let me just tell you, in all my honesty…_

Another slide was shown to her.

_Since you can't lie on Christmas…_

Another.

_That in my eyes, to me, you are perfect…_

Her eyes visibly moistened, and Naruto gave her a warm smile as their eyes met briefly.

_So let me just say to you…_

And the three magical words she longed to hear were there on the slide.

_That I love you and no one else._

_Merry Christmas…_

She was stunned. Naruto gave a small smile to her, and picked up his cassette player, walking away from the stunned woman, smiling at her as he went down the street.

After several seconds, he felt an arm on his shoulder and whirled around to face a smiling Yuuhi Kurenai.

And then and there, she kissed him, which, she might add, he participated willingly.

He was perfect to her too.


	8. Not Jealous

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Not Jealous!

Yuuhi Kurenai was not one to be jealous, now ay could she be jealous! No sir-ree! Especially not over a teenager that had just broken through the stages of puberty with a loud mouth, a clear definition of sky blue eyes, gorgeous sunlight-yellow hand, as though the sun had just granted its rays to the boy that stood before her, some fifty metres away.

No, she was not jealous! Especially not jealous that he had the young girl she had once called a student next to him, chatting away as though it was the most natural thing in the world. No way was Yuuhi kurenai jealous of the pale-eyed Hyuuga princess, no way could she be! She was the Ice Queen of Konoha, famed for her skills with Genjutsu and her skills as a kunoichi outside of work! She was above jealousy! There was no bloody way that Uzumaki Naruto, of all people, could gain her attention, let alone take all of it away. Of course not! She was Yuuhi Kurenai; almighty Ice Queen! She was worsipped! She was a Goddess (or at leats, that was what her admirers thought) on Earth!

There Naruto goes, chuckling as the girl, Hyuuga Hinata, giggled, as their tackled each others waists to the ground.

HAH! The smug bastard thought that she could gain Yuuhi Kurenai's attention? Fat chance!

Uzumaki Naruto?

She was so not jealous over him. She was just watching the young man and her student fraternize in the fields of green under the skies of blue alongside some of the other Rookie Nine. There was no way she was jealous! No way.

Naruto? Ha!

There was no way; there was just no way that the Hyuuga was making her turn green with envy as she giggled and frolicked in the sun with the blonde God… she meant, boy, yes, boy. Nothing more, and nothing less. He was just a boy that happened to be attract- NO! She wasn't attracted, therefore she was not jealous. No sir-ree; no way that she, of all people could be jealous over a naïve, mischievous, child-like… beautifully-haired… handsome… cute… brat.

Naruto? Hah!

She was smirking to herself now; did Naruto think that Yuuhi Kurenai could get jealous over him of all people? Impossible! She was above him! She was a woman, a kunoichi and a Goddess in her own right! Naruto was nothing but a speck of dust to her… with kissable lips and beautiful cerulean eyes. She blinked, and started to chuckle.

So the blonde brat thought that she would get jealous, eh? Fat chance! There is no way that she could! She smiled to herself, knowing the truth. She was not envious, nor is she desiring him. She was Yuuhi Kurenai!

She would win! Uzumaki Naruto would not conquer her! She was Yuuhi Kurenai! Oh, yes, that was who she was!

Or at least… she would tell herself that…

"Naruto-kun, stop, that tickles!" She heard Hinata giggling happily in the field.

She was not jealous!

"What? More, you say? Okay, I'll give you more!" Naruto pounced on her.

No, she…

"Naruto-kun! AHAHAHAHA!

Was not…

"Uzumaki tickle! HI-YA!"

JEALOUS! Okay, she had it now.

She marched up straight to the two young ninjas, who were still playing like the fifteen year-olds they were, and stopped right in front of the two, making them look at her with quizzical looks upon their faces. Then, without warning, she pounced, pinning Uzumaki Naruto's arms above him with one hand and pinning his body with the other, she kissed him, full of passion and desire, much to the dismay of a shocked Hinata.

Naruto looked at her; eyes wide and a visible blush on his face.

"You're **_mine_**." And with another kiss, she was off.

No, she wasn't jealous, not at all.

She just didn't like people taking what was hers.

END


	9. These Trivial Fights

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**These Trivial Fights**

Ah, the first day of spring! The birds were chirping, the bess were buzzing, and of course…

'GO TO HELL, YOU PALE-EYED FREAK!'

'MAKE ME, WHORE!'

Hyuuga Hinata and Yuuhi Kurenai were fighting over Uzumaki Naruto.

'SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!'

'KAITEN!'

Said blonde sighed, his arms crossed and his eyes lazily watching the proceedings of the battle that was currently in progress. It wasn't as if this was the first time that one of the infamous Hina-Kure fights had taken place. There had been _hundreds _of previous match-ups between these two women to rival any Sannin triple threat. Of course, to make this a momentous occasion, this was their three-hundredth match.

Also, this would be the one year mark of their infamous rivalry. Current score was in favour of Hyuuga Hinata.

_Women are so troublesome,_ Naruto thought, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Kurenai send a kick towards Hinata, making the Hyuuga do a back-flip to avoid the blow.

He looked around, watching as somewhere between three to fourhundred Jounin and Chuunin taking bets on the victor of the catfight of Goddesses. There was even a table to provide the betting service; run by Umino Iruka.

This was not going to end well.

'GET YOUR HATS! GET YOUR HYUUGA HINATA SUPPORTER HATS!'

'GET YOUR SCARFS! YOUR YUUHI KURENAI SUPPORTER SCARFS!'

And the vendors were making a killing out of this thing. Naruto sighed; great, this was just going to be another one of those things that would remain a headache until the day God takes his soul back whence it came from.

He had a stinking feeling God had a sick sense of humor.

Said higher-being agreed.

Naruto's eyes turned back to the cat-fight; hands in his pockets and eyebrow beginning to twitch in great annoyance. Honestly; did anyone here have a singular sane mind to see what was going on was to his expense? He was the one that lost here! He had to reassure the loser and go out with the winner! He was sick of it; it was so annoying that Sasuke's maniacal laughter was completely acceptable compared to this.

In the Godaime's office, clad in boxers, Uchiha Sasuke sneezed. Tsunade would have to check on that once they were done. But now… they had some business to attend to. She pulled the Uchiha back down…

And for the sake of sanity, we go back to Naruto.

The blonde groaned as the men present began to cheer Hinata's name. She was popular; oh, boy was she popular. Kakashi had tried to date her too… and Hyuuga Hiashi sent him to the hospital for two whole months.

And then he got out and tried again… and got sent back to the hospital again.

Kurenai, though; wow, were those curves as hot as ever. For a thirty year-old, she could sure hold her own; and Naruto was not one to skip admiring that ability of hers; no sir-ree. After all; she was this bootylicious woman who was oh, so nice to him. And she liked him to boot!

To Hell with taboos.

The crowd's cheering of Hinata got louder and louder, and Naruto guessed that the battle was probably going in her favour. Well; it didn't really matter so much. He was the only one at loss here.

The Jounins looked on as Hinata danced with her Jyuuken, and Kurenai began to tire from her acrobatics all around the place.

Hinata was grinning; she had Kurenai on the ropes now. She would show her former sensei who had the right to pin Uzumaki Naruto to the bed and ravish him with earthly delights! SHANNARO!

'GAME OVER!' Hinata shouted, beginning the stance for sixty-four hands of Hakke.

The elder woman's eyes widened, and she took blow after blow; her tenketsus closing and pain shooting through her whole body as she flung back towards a tree, coughing some blood, and causing some of the males to never ever try to piss of a woman. ESPECIALLY if she's Hyuuga Hinata.

That could only result in painful removal of what makes a man a man.

Naruto took his shoulders out of his pockets and leapt into what was a makeshift ring with a graceful flip, walking over to the downed Yuuhi Kurenai, who was shivering slightly from the after-effects of the Hakke Hands.

'You can walk?' he asked.

'Not exactly.' She replied, grimacing.

And so, he scooped her up into his arms; it was amazing how light she was.

'You'll be staying at my place until you get better.'

'And how long would that be?'

'A week; give or take.'

'I'll take it.'

They disappeared in a whirl of leaves, and everyone could have sworn Kurenai was grinning, the sly vixen…

Hinata's jaw dropped to the ground.

Hard.


	10. Helpful Smoking Idiot

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Must be one of the first drabbles in a long time. This is my theory on the pregnant red-eyed Kurenai.

_Helpful Smoking Idiot_

When the day had begun for Asuma, he had thought that he'd go check out the local stores to see if he could get anymore food for his home, seeing as he had all but cleared out his own stocks. Seriously, he had wondered; how in the world did he manage to scarf down so many supplies in such a short period of time. He had reasoned, of course, that it was probably because he had Gai and Genma over so often. Those two could scarf down a week's supply of hard tack with no sweat. He sighed, taking out a cigarette, and not looking, bumped into someone.

Yuuhi Kurenai.

Now, whenever Kurenai and Asuma met, the circumstances were as such; they were _best friends_; known each other since childhood, and had never even _touched _one another in a more intimate way than giving each other high-fives.

That didn't stop everyone else taking bets on when they'd get together. Nope; no sir-ree.

To put an emphasis on _best friend_, Asuma had even dated Kurenai's _sister_.

The plan didn't work, and he was accused of being a cradle-snatcher (Her sister had been eighteen), a cheater and a smoke-addicted fleabrain. Okay, so maybe the last one was a nickname he had earned through the years… but _still_…

Kurenai, in Asuma's eyes, had always been the calm and conserved woman that he had always known her to be. He had her awkward moments, for instance, accidentally kissing a young Kotetsu, and when she answered a Jounin Captain's question with the simple phrase "Peanuts". Her peers never looked at her the same way again.

Kurenai had always been an Ice Queen; it was one of her perks. It's what made her attractive, and the Jounin males knew it, and of course, despised the dear Jounins Gai, Kakashi and Asuma for being so close to her.

And now, at this very moment, his dear friend was red in the face…

And was it just his imagination, or was that Uzumaki Naruto following behind very hurriedly?

'Good-' he was silenced, however, when Kurenai motioned for him to listen.

'I need your help.' She said hurriedly, and Uzumaki Naruto, quietly stopped right behind Kurenai.

Was there a conspiracy going on here?

And just like that, he was whisked away to the confines of Kurenai's apartment, bound and gagged by Naruto.

It was an uncomfortable journey.

And what was about to be told, _much more _uncomfortable.

But hey, you only live _once_, right?

Indeed.

At the apartment, one hour later, Asuma was left gaping, disbelievingly and out of focus, at Yuuhi Kurenai and Uzumaki Naruto, who were both seating opposite him. Regaining his compsure, he looked to his best friend's pleading eyes.

And what pretty eyes they were.

'So let me get this straight…' he recollected what he had just been told, and sent a small glare to the teenager that sat beside Kurenai, crossing his arms and looking _anywhere _but at the raven-haired woman, 'You're _pregnant_,'

A nod.

'With _his _kid.' He gestured to Naruto, who turned red even more.

Another nod.

'After doing _it_ a month ago,'

Another nod.

'Not using _any _form of protection,'

Another nod.

'Without even knowing it was with each other until _a week ago_…'

Another nod.

'Because you two downed _twenty_ bottles of sake between each other…'

Another nod.

'And _you_ won't get an abortion because youwant this kid,' Kurenai nodded, and Naruto turned red some more, 'And _you_ don't believe in abortions.' He indicated Naruto.

Another nod.

'And now you want _me _to pose as the Dad because you're afraid Akatsuki's gonna be after the kid.'

A final nod.

'…'

'…'

'…so?' Naruto asked.

Asuma sighed, before answering his friend and turning to the young blonde.

'I'll do it.'

'Thanks, Chain-Smoker.'

Naruto got a lump on the head for that.

* * *

When Asuma bit the dust, and when all the tears were dried, Uzumaki Naruto walked up to the grave, and in true Shika-smoker style, lit an end, patted the grave and gave his personal respects to the man.

'Thanks… Chain-Smoker.'

The effect, however, was dulled when he coughed repeatedly afterwards.

* * *

Up in the sky, Asuma grinned; _No probs, Naruto, no probs at all…_


	11. Don’t Tell Me Not To Fall In Love

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, and never will. Kishi owns… and Kishi destroys…

_Don't Tell Me Not To Fall In Love_

_Don't ask the moon to stop glowing…_

The moon glowed brightly in the sky, shining over the village, like a guardian of the darkness. In some ways, it was. The serenity of the moon's glow was such, in the village, that it gave piece, tonight of all nights, to those who had troubles within their heart. A glimpse of the smiling orb would lift one's spirit, and in turn, bring life anew.

Uzumaki Naruto looked towards the sky, a smile upon his tanned and roughed features.

This night… would be his to make.

_It can't…_

_The night exists…_

He looked annoyed, after a moment, though, as the clouds began to gather in the star-littered sky, frowning ever so slightly as he recognized their dull grey color, amidst the pitch-black surroundings. It would not matter: whatever came, hail or storm, or hail storm for that matter, he was going to make tonight his and no one else's. He had chosen it, and he would make it. Putting on the hood of his orange jacket, he continued his walk through the deserted streets of the village, glancing towards the rooftops every once in a while.

Little droplets of rain began to drip from the sky. Not much, but just enough.

And then, those droplets were joined by their brothers and sisters, coating the Earth with the element of life.

Ignoring the falling water, he walked further through the rain.

He had to see _her_.

_Don't ask the clouds to stop raining…_

He did, though, wish that the clouds would light up just a bit, until he spied little ducklings, with their mother, wading through a river on his left. And the frogs and toads hopping all around, as if they were in some wet playground. And then, he didn't mind the rain at all.

Not one bit.

_It can't…_

_Life exists…_

Walking some more, he then spied his destination: a wooden bridge. And upon the bridge, a lone figure stood. His blue eyes significantly danced within their sockets, the blue irises flashing brightly as he made his way towards the figure. As he came closer, he recognized it as a woman, in her early thirties, clad in standard Konoha Jounin Uniform, leaning against the rails of the wooden bridge, completely drenched in rain, slightly muddy aound her calves, and hair sticking to her skin…

And she never looked more beautiful.

'Good evening, Kurenai-chan.' Naruto greeted, closing the distance between the two of them in a flash.

His lips were wet and cold, but so were hers…

Cold and soft… and warm and fiery like the sun.

They broke away; he held her hands in hers, his young features no longer hidden by the hood that he had donned.

_Don't tell me not to fall in love…_

His hands were so warm.

_I can't…_

He gave her a small, but sincere smile.

And she smiled back.

_You exist…_


End file.
